It is known from the Microsoft Windows remote desktop system that the desktop of a first PC can be transferred over a network to a second PC. On the second PC, a user can use a keyboard and a mouse to control the first PC. This input (i.e., keyboard and mouse control) is also transferred over the network back to the first PC.
Furthermore, a Keyboard-Video-Mouse switch (KVM-switch) is known, wherein a central monitor, keyboard and a mouse can be connected to the KVM switch, and two or more PCs also can be connected to the KVM switch. The KVM switch can be used to switch the keyboard, mouse and monitor between the different PCs. As a result, each connected PC can alternatively be seen and controlled over the central monitor/keyboard/mouse. The video and input signals can be directly transferred over their normal cables, such as RGB-cable or PS/2-cable.
EP 1 433 432 A1 corresponding to US 2004/0116908 A1 discloses a device for coupling at least two medically applicable instruments to at least two control apparatuses. The device can include a central control unit coupled to input or output connections of the at least two control apparatuses. The central control unit can include at least one processor that receives output signals from the at least two control apparatuses and converts the output signals into a unified format. At least one processor can receive inputted control signals, convert the control signals into formats corresponding to the respective at least two control apparatuses, and transfer the converted control signals to the at least two control apparatuses to control the at least two medically applicable instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,688 discloses a surgeon's command and control system including an independent personal computer based electronic control unit. The control unit unifies various pieces of equipment currently found in an endoscopic surgical suite into a surgeon centered system. The system utilizes programmed software that can simplify equipment management tasks that currently encumber the surgeon and operating room staff. The surgeon's command and control hardware centers around the personal computer communicating with a sterile control panel located at the surgeon's operating station. A frame store card serves as an electronic pallet to compose and superimpose graphic images onto a surgical image transmitted from an endoscopic camera for display on a heads-up display monitor and the surgical operating station.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,127 discloses a medical system work station for open or minimally invasive surgery that has a holder tray and at least one terminal unit for handheld instruments of one or more medical devices, at least one equipment center, spatially separated from the terminal unit, for accepting non-manipulated components of the medical devices, and at least one connection unit that connects the terminal unit and the equipment center with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,490 B1 discloses a networking infrastructure for an operating room, comprising a plurality of medical devices, wherein each device is connected through a single communication channel to the network, and each device may be controlled through a local interface, or through a remote interface available through the network. Furthermore, the networking infrastructure operates in robust manner with respect to the removal of a communication channel to the network associated with the removal of medical device from the network, or with respect to the addition of a communication channel to the network associated with the addition of a medical device to the network.